


cough syrup.

by demispencie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drug Use, Gen, Glee References, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, No Happy Ending Fest, References to Depression, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demispencie/pseuds/demispencie
Summary: spencer's had enough.tw // substance abuse , pls read tags !
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	cough syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> tw // aludes to suicide
> 
> inspo by the song cough syrup , more of a vent fic than anything <3

_spencer thought he was fine._

he did , he really did.

the worst had passed , the needle and high a part of his past. but the pain wasn't ever really over.

pounding headaches , his best friend "dying".

_"spence, i'm sorry."_

_"it's too late, alright?"_

**spencer thought about that a lot.**

he thought about the losses in his life , the never ending sadness.

it never stopped , did it ?

_"spence. spencer !"_ _jj screamed , trying to shake him awake._

_but the empty bottle lay a few feet away and jj knew well enough to know if there was still a chance , he wouldn't have been this cold._

**Author's Note:**

> criticism and feedback is welcomed ! 
> 
> — @reidsjcreau on instagram


End file.
